UAS2E7 The Creature From Beyond
Plot At a nursing home, an attendant answers a phone call. He says that only Old George, an ancient man who has been there since it opened, are asleep. George has a coin with the Forever Knight seal on it. The Forever Knights are at a giant seal that they intend to open, although the squire, Winston, is uneasy. A Knight tells him that it is likely full of ancient alien weapons. He fires a laser weapon at it, drilling through it. Light emanates from the crack. Winston hides as there is a giant flash of light. Old George feels a disturbance and leaves the nursing home. The team is driving to a mission. Ben is asleep. Gwen wakes him up and says that she felt a ripple in the mana. Ben doesn't want to investigate, but they do anyway. They go to the seal, where Knight armor and swords are scattered. Ben sees an odd trail in the dirt leading away from the seal. Three Knights and Winston arrive and confront the team. The leader introduces himself as Sir Cyrus, leader of a new faction loyal to the first Knight. Cyrus believes that the team opened the seal and asks them where his men are. The Knights attack and Ben goes Humungousaur. Furious, Humungousaur forces Cyrus to stand down and turns into Ben. Ben tells Cyrus to get out of their way, unless he wants to help. Winston says that Sir Reginald caused the explosion and Sir Cyrus declares a truce. Winston says that the first Knight forged the seal and Gwen offers to help him translate the inscriptions on it. Ben says that the seal cracked from the inside. Gwen says that the seal is infuse with magic, angering Cyrus, who says that a Knight would never use magic. The Knights get a police report of residents disappearing in a flash of light and the group goes to investigate. They drive into the city, where Gwen yells at Kevin for being rude to Winston and accuses him of being jealous. The Knights stop and the team gets out of the car. They have detected an alien. In an alley, they see a creature attacking a police officer. Ben tells it to let the officer go. Cyrus orders his Knights to attack. Gwen shields the creature. Ben goes Swampfire and takes the Knights' weapons. The team yells at the Knights for endangering the officer. Gwen attacks the creature. She tries to help the officer, but it holds her down and the creature grabs her with tendrils. She seems hypnotized. Kevin attacks it and frees her. It tries to posses Kevin, but fails, as he has absorbed metal. Swampfire attacks it and it runs away, taking Winston with it. Swampfire turns into Ben. Ben finds Winston's rucksack. Gwen says that the creature is called the Lucubra. On the car, Gwen describes being possessed by the Lucubra. She says that it was looking for something. Cyrus gives Gwen Winston's rucksack to go through Winston's notes. Ben suggests that the team and Knights split up. Kevin says that they wait for the others to attack. The Lucubra watches from a building. Chromastone flies over the city, searching. Gwen looks a Winston's notes, not finding anything useful. She says that the Lucubra is from another dimension. Gwen tries to track Winston, but connects with the Lucubra and sees it being freed. She found Winston and tells Chromastone where he is. He flies to them as the Knights track them. Cyrus says that when they find the Lucubra, his truce with Ben will end, as will Ben's life. The team arrives at a warehouse. Chromastone turns into Ben. They decide to call the Knights after they defeat the Lucubra. They break into the warehouse. Gwen creates mana stairs, but they disappear when the Lucubra connects with her. The team falls. Ben goes Goop, catches them, and turns into Ben. Inside, they saw the Lucubra feeding on Winston and three others. Gwen says that the Lucubra feeds off of the brain until there's nothing left. Kevin tells Gwen to stay out of the battle. She resists. Ben tells her to help them only if they get into trouble. She goes to the back of the warehouse. Ben says that they need to work fast and turns into Armodrillo. Armodrillo breaks into the warehouse. The Lucubra's slaves attack. Armodrillo tells Kevin not to hurt them. Gwen watches the battle from outside. The Knights arrive. They try to stop Gwen from helping Ben and Kevin, but she defeats them and goes in. The Lucubra connects with Gwen. Armodrillo turns into NRG and attacks it. It tries to posses him, but fails. NRG realizes that metal stops the Lucubra and Kevin covers Gwen's head with metal. Gwen tells NRG to make a deep hole, and he does, blasting the Lucubra into it. Gwen recreates the seal with mana and covers the hole, trapping the Lucubra. His victims return to normal. NRG turns into Ben. Cyrus tells Winston to stay away from the team, but says that the truce remains in force. He tells the team not to cross his path again and leaves. Outside, Cyrus tells Winston that the team is alien spawn and that they will contaminate him. They leave, but Winston connects to the Lucubra for a brief moment. George arrives at the broken seal, looks at it, and walks away. Impact *Sir George, Sir Cyrus, Winston, the Mystical Seal, and the Lucubra are introduced Characters Characters *Attendant *Old George *Winston *Sir Reginald *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir Cyrus *Forever Knights Villains *Lucubra Aliens *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Chromastone *Goop *Armodrillo *NRG Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes